Turkeyball
Turkeyball is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, East Thrace and Middle East. Turkeyball is often depicted as male. He is the brother of Azerbaijanball. A referee between Europeans and Muslim countries. Hates when people call all Muslims as Kebab. He gives the eason Turkballs being kebab (Azerbaijanball, TRNCBall etc.). He, along with other Turkballs have the goal of forming Turan, which is the EU of nations which uses the languages in the Ural-Altaic language family which expands the union to even Estonia, Finland and Hungary, the Koreaballs and of course, Mongoliaball. To create glorious Turanball, Armeniaball, Georgiaball and Russiaball must be neutralized, a goal Turkeyball hopes to be achieving one day. Turkeyball secretly envies Iranball about his missiles and overall power in the Middle East but distances himself away from him. He holds a hatred for Iranball because of the actions of Iranball in the Karabakh conflict. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, quick-tempered and noisy" because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. Turkeyball tends to get nationalist so very fast and this is why he often jumps into arguments about the past. This can be seen in everything he says about Kurdistanball. He is so nationalist it's illegal to insult him on his clay. He only seems to care about freedom of speech in the case of genocide denials. Turkeyball is not into EU but still has cities in Europe such as Edirne, Kırklareli, Tekirdağ, and Constantinople Istanbul. Because of this he has a trademark quote "Feels good to be European!". Family *Father: Ottomanball *Grandfather: Seljukball *Great great grandfather: Gokturkball *Great great great grandfather Xiongnuball *Brothers: Azerbaijanball, Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekball *Son: TRNCball Relations with other countryballs *Azerbaijanball: Best friends. They call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". *South Koreaball: they see of like brothers, even though South Koreaball forgets the name sometimes (LONG STORY). *Australiaball and New Zealandball: Have got good relations over mutual hatred of UKball. *TRNCball: Best Cyprus and glorious son! Turkeyball is the mentor and proud father of TRNCball. *Germanyball: Germanyball sometimes spies on him but Turkeyball doesn't seem to mind. *Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: They are from the same family so they are kebab too. *Bosniaball: They had (and having) some similiar problems *cough*Serbiaball*cough* and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes both countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. Bosniaball sometimes starts conflicts about how Ottomanball enslaved them but Turkeyball doesn't seem to say anything about *Syriaball: Turkey has a huge problem with the Syrian immigrants (nearly 3 million of them!) but he seems to let them in whatever the consequences may be. *Greeceball: A love-hate relationship. The bread and butter of many comic strips is the rivalry between these two, specifically the Greco-Turkish Internet War. Both countryballs are the first to help each other when something bad happens to one of them, an example to this is the Gölcük Earthquake in 1999 in which Greeceball helped Turkeyball recover from it. Let's just hope Turkeyball will help Greeceball with his poor economy. *Italyball, Franceball, Spainball, Portugalball and Romaniaball: Half-brothers. It's complicated. *Macedoniaball: Have the same problems with Greece, help each other. Also the father of modern Turkeyball - Ataturkball was from a small town in west (Yugoslavic) Macedonia: Centar Župaball and that makes a big friendship between the two countries *Armeniaball: Both are bitter rivals because of the Armenian Genocide in 1915. Turkeyball picks on Armeniaball when Armeniaball isn't demanding something from him or the other Caucasian countryballs. Friends with Russiaball and a threat due to housing Russian military bases near border. *Serbiaball: The main "Kebab Remover" enemy of Turkeyball. Serbiaball is Turkeyball's biggest enemy even though Turkeyball doesn't give a flying fuck and ignores him. The accordion, anything about Ottomanball and their trademark words from their respective languages' slang are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. *Kurdistanball: Who? Oh, that separatist.Turkeyball has had enough of Kurdistanball and will seize any opportunity to crack the skull of the separatist. STOP BOMBING OUR CITIES YOU DIRTY RATS! * Cyprusball: Turkeyball invaded and took almost half of it's clay to told TRNCball which only Turkeyball recognises and now bullies Cyprusball to no end and saying "we do not recognise you". * Chinaball: Turkeyball sees Chinaball as an evildoer who eats things that give people nightmares. He also hates Chinaball because of the whole East Turkestan conflict. The hate grows further as Turkeyball accuses Chinaball of being too poor to actually make durable products (and calls Chinaball names such as "çekirge götü" which means that Chinaball has a face that resembles the buttocks of a cricket.). * Israelcube: One of first nations to recognize him, good friends. Tensions in 2009, but relations are once again warming up again, even if Turkeyball recognizes Palestineball. Also gibs oil to Israelcube. Turkeyball also celebrated first public Hanukkah in 2015 and leaders even gave speeches. * Russiaball: Yuo of flyings over us and goings our clay. We of doings what we had to do. (Shoot down yuor own plane.) Chief rival in Syria conflict, helping Kurds. *Syriaball: Future neo-Ottoman clay We will get rid of their evil regime and install a nice little democracy (with no Kurdish autonomy whatsoever). *ISISball: You aren't a kebab! You are killing people and you are showing islam as evil. Quotes *"Lan" - is a slang word that you can use after a sentence (remotely similar to rude forms of the word "you" in Japanese). to represent anger. It is used to call on people too. *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum(un) which means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "OÇ" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir!" - used in the places of "Oh fuck!" * "sg" - is short version of Siktir git which means Fuck off! * "Ne diyorsun" is a short version of u w0t m8. * "Sana ne" is a version of WHAT'S IT TO YA?! Gallery Turkeyball.png Immigrant army.png Turkey can into bully.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10690356 981866411830505 4654689852787662186 n.jpg 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png 10562646_952052604811886_8179742254758727922_o.jpg Otomanoball II.png|Ottomanball TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png Prepare_for_eu_by_turkeyball-d6dw00d.png N7ZReYZ.jpg Hr8qrpF.jpg The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Turkey-icon.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Turkey was big before.png Turkey Modern countryball.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey ball.jpg Things that Turkey never liked.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Z1tvf5E.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WSsw0au.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Ls6Ymi3.png 'cfbNduD.png 'exyQKTZ.png Hotje4q.png OQmtyig.png 1yUy0Ii.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'gYEiTgI.png TvJ9sb7.png 'zjzOdW0.png 'bMozHUD.png 'y2UVs8k.png W76iTS3.png Opera_Mundi.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 1c6iNhJ.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png How to get rid of gypsies.png *Turkey, Hindi & Rumi *100 Years of Rumbling es:Turquíaball grc:Τουρκίαμπάλα nl:Turkijebal ru:Турция Category:Transcontinental Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkey Category:Anatolia Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Kebab Category:İi/Iı Users Category:Earthquake Category:Batshit crazy Category:Terrorist Category:ISIS Category:Mountains Category:OSCE Category:Vodka remover Category:Communist Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Muslim Category:Anti-Communism Category:Defend kebab Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Stronk Category:Islamball Category:Muslim lovers Category:G20 Category:Islam Category:Secular Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Red White Category:Superpowers Category:Mongoloid Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball